A Family's Love
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: A family, I finally had a real family. and then it was ripped away. And you'll never guess where I ended up this time and the journey it took to get home. Sequal to Magic At 11:11 I may change the title.
1. Freaking Never Never Land

The purple smoke cleared making me cough for several minutes once I regained my breath I sat up and looked around I sat in a small clearing with thick trees all around, and I was alone.

"Hello?" Silence.

"Hello? Dad? Emma? Anybody!" I yelled nothingness, I looked around frantically expecting to see Henry or maybe even Emma step out of the tree line and laugh about how they'd gotten me good. But none of that happened instead a tiny orb of gold light flew towards me a small blonde woman that was very beautiful stood in the center of the light beckoning me to follow her to frightened to do anything else I obediently followed her after a long walk through dense undergrowth in these strange woods we came across a gnarled tree. The tiny woman (obviously a fairy) pointed animatedly at a knot in the tree reluctantly I touched it the knot sunk in to the surrounding wood and the ground dropped out from under my feet. And I was falling, sliding more rather through a dark tunnel that twisted and turned rather sharply before suddenly I landed on a dusty mattress sending up clouds of dust and making me sneeze and cough once the dust settled I noticed eight boys sitting at a long rustic looking table all staring at me the oldest boy had to at least be fifteen while the youngest about four years old.

"Good job Tink!" The oldest boy at the head of the table crowed floating above the rest the youngest boy wore a skunk skin and had rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes smiled shyly at me I stared openly as my mind tried to add it all up _a fairy named Tink, a floating boy, and a underground hide out._ The realization hit me like a ton of brick a scream that my dad could probably hear wherever he was ripped from my throat and I fainted I was in freaking_ Never, Never Land._

**_Short but hear you go! Please Review!_**


	2. Lost Boys

When I came to I was laying on a bed in a dimly lit room. It took me a moment to realize where I was and how I'd come to be here,

"Your awake!" I turned my head to meet the soft gaze of a boy about my age he had deep brown eyes and hair the same shade of deep dark brown as mine and, I recognized him

"_Baelfire?_" I asked

"Yes? How do you know my name?" He asked

"Long story, not worth telling right now" I said

"Oh, perhaps another time then" Baelfire said hopefully

"Perhaps" I said sitting up

"Easy, the ceilings-"

"Ow!"

"Low."

"Thanks" I spat rubbing my now sore head and climbing (more like falling) out of the bed

"Here let me help you" Baelfire said leading me out into the main room where I'd fainted the boys sat at the table waiting for me and Peter grinned

"Evening Mother, are you feeling better?" He asked

"I want to go home," I said

"You are home" Peter said I glared at the boy I generally liked Peter Pan he sounded like a lot of fun. But this kid was standing in my way to getting back to my family!

"Listen to me you stuck up brat!" I yelled

"If you don't let me go home right now my father with hunt you down and make you pay!" Peter laughed

"Good one Mother that's real funny," I swear if Baelfire hadn't tightened his grip on my arm I would have ripped the kids throat out.

"Let me introduce you to the Lost Boys" Peter said

"This is Nibs, Slightly, Curly, The Twins, Tootles, and Bae and I'm Peter!" Peter said Tootles tugged on my pant leg gingerly his sweet face pacifying my anger (for now) I got down on his level

"What is it Sweetie?' I asked Tootles blushed at the affectionate pet name and stumbled over his words

"A- are you g- going to be our new Mother?" My heart gave a painful twist I couldn't out right refuse this little boy he needed a mother badly but then again so did I. Tootles was watching me intently waiting for my answer

"Yes," I said picking the little boy up and kissing his forehead

"I'm going to be your new Mother" cheers exploded and I was rushed by five overly excited boys all clamoring for my attention and knocking me backwards into Baelfire's arms.

"Are you gonna, read us stories?"

"And kiss our boo boos?"

"And cook our dinner?"

"Will you tell us a story?"

"Oh yes Mother tell us a story!" Five eager said all at once

"Everybody QUIET!" I yelled and the room went quiet

"I'll tell you a story if you promise to behave"

"We promise!"

"We promise Mother!"

"Cross our hearts and hope to die-"

"Spit a needle in our eyes!" The boys said

"Alright settle down" I said and all the boys but Tootles (who was still in my arms) gathered around a rocking chair in the corner I sat in the rocking chair with Tootles on my lap and began the story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who loved her Father very much…"

* * *

That night after dinner (Poor things were eating imaginary food!) Once everyone was washed up and Peter had his "medicine" I went around and kissed each boy goodnight.

"Goodnight!" Five voices echoed as I kissed each of them.

"Goodnight Mama" a half asleep Tootles murmured when it was his turn and then I came to Baelfire's bed and blushed at the thought of kissing _him_

"Goodnight Mother" Bae said sensing my discomfort and turning away with out a kiss

"Dear night-lights protect my sleeping babes. Burn clear and steadfast tonight." I muttered as I went to bed myself but Peter called out after me

"What about my kiss Mother?" checking to see that the boys were asleep I glared daggers at Peter Pan before grudgingly kissing his cheek before going to bed and letting restful sleep take me away from Never Land and back to my family wherever they maybe.

**_Tada! Sorry for the hate on Peter but that kid is annoying! Anyway, Please Review!_**


	3. The Annoyingness of the Pan

I soon realized on my first morning in Never Land that if I was going to be a mother to these boys I needed help. Peter was no good he was as bad as all of them but Baelfire, he could help me! So that morning with Tootles on my hip I told Baelfire my plan

"I need you to help me take care of the boys" Bae smiled at me

"Of coarse Mother I'd be happy to" he said I almost laughed

"You know you don't have to call me that, you can call me Tara" Baelfire smiled

"Tara, that means star" I smiled

"You do know a lot about names, what does your name mean?" I asked curiously

"Bonfire" Bae said sheepishly I smiled sadly

"Henry would love it here" I said cradling a now sleeping Tootles.

"Henry?"

"My nephew he's ten," I said tears in my eyes Bae looked at me sadly

"You really want to go home don't you?" I nodded

"More than anything" I whispered

"Hey what's going on over here?" Peter asked swooping in

"Nothing," I said quickly

"Why are you crying Mother?" Peter asked

"I am not crying!" I said firmly

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Peter cried

"This is ridiculous!" I cried storming away

"Where are you going?" Peter called after me

"Away from you!" I yelled back still carrying a sleeping Tootles.

* * *

As I trekked through Neverwood with Tootles in my arms I fumed _how dare Peter Pan keep me here against my will!_ I thought sinking down on a tree stump. After awhile Baelfire came looking for me.

"Hey, you ok?" Bae asked I turned Baelfire's hand was bleeding

"Your hurt!" I cried

"It's nothing really," Baelfire said

"Nothing! You're bleeding!" I cried dragging Bae over to a small pool of water and washing his cut before bandaging it in leaves.

"Thanks" Bae said inspecting my handiwork

"No problem" I said tucking a stray strand of my dark hair behind my ear. Baelfire leaned in closer to my face

"I've never kissed a girl before" he whispered I blushed

"I've never kissed a boy before" I admitted

"Not even Peter?" I laughed softly

"If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly Peter Pan's number one fan, I'm no Wendy." I whispered as Baelfire leaned forward a little more

"Then I guess it's ok to do this then." He whispered as our lips touched and sparks flew.

**_TADA! I'm on vacation so please review and be patient!_**


	4. The Problem With Never Land

The next few weeks were anything but peaceful; I barely had any alone time with Baelfire and the boys were a nightmare. Tootles was the only brightness in my days he was a sweet little boy so innocent and pure. I prayed he'd always be that way there was rarely a time when we where apart, the reason Tootles was the most humble of the Lost Boys was because of his terrible luck with adventures: as soon as Tootles went away to complete a chore or some such, bloody battles and thrilling adventures would take place. Because of this, he became accepting of his lot in life, and he was much sweeter for it. One night after all were in bed Tootles climbed out of bed and climbed in bed with me

"What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked as the little boy crawled into bed next to me

"I hwad a nightmare" the little boy murmured snuggling in closer I kissed his crown

"Well it's ok, I'm here now" I whispered I couldn't help it I loved this little boy. One night I was sitting outside watching the stars when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist

"Can't sleep?" Baelfire asked

"I keep thinking about home," I said frowning when I couldn't remember the color of Snow's eyes or the way James's and Henry's smiles looked things I always had taken for granted were now gone.

"I- I don't remember"

"What?"

"My family, I can't remember their faces" I said

"Curse you Never Land" Bae muttered

"Bae I need to get out of here! I can't forget them they saved me!" I said starting to cry

"Saved you?" I bit my lip

"At least one person should know," I said and so I told him the whole story and by the time I was done Bae was wiping away my tears.

"I'll get you home, I promise you won't forget." Bae said kissing my cheek.

* * *

The next few days were the worst yet Peter found me crying and when I told him I was crying because I couldn't remember what my father's voice sounded like the kid lit up.

"This is great!" Peter crowed

"Now you can stay here forever!" I freaking slapped the kid

"Screw you Peter Pan!" I screamed before storming out. Bae followed me

"Hey you ok?" He asked

"That immature brat!" I seethed

"It's going to be ok" Baelfire said

"I can't stay Bae but I don't want to leave you" I cried

"You're not going to leave me" Bae said cupping my face

"I think it's time I grew up" he said

"You'd do that for me?" I whispered

"I'd do anything for you" Bae said as he kissed me.

"You traitors!" We broke apart to see a very angry Peter glaring at us

"Peter I can explain" Bae said

"Don't bother Baelfire it's clear you've grown up!" Peter said

"I love her Peter" Bae said making me stare at him

"But she's a _girl_!" Peter cried

"I'll have you know I'm a woman!" I cried as Bae anchored me to my spot.

"I hereby banish the two of you for Never Land, Lost Boys!" All the Lost Boys appeared behind Peter who drew a line in the dirt with his sword.

"Who will join these two in banishment from Never Land?" Peter asked for a moment no one moved and then Tootles ran across the line and stood beside me

"I wanna grow up!" He said

"Me too!" Said Curly

"Us-"

"Too!" Said the twins soon Peter was the only one on the other side of the line

"What about all the fun we have?" Peter asked nobody moved

"Maybe you should come too Peter, maybe it's time to grow up" I said Peter looked scandalized

"_Me_? Grow up? Never! I live in a place where time is never planned, Never, Never Land!" Peter said Tootles tugged on my pant leg

"Let's go Mama he's just a rotten little boy without a Mommy" he said and with that Tinkerbell dosed us with pixie dust

"Everybody think happy thoughts!" I said thinking of my family as we rose into the sky Bae leading the way hand in hand with me.

**_Ok is it weird I'm getting attached to Tootles? I mean c'mon the kid's cute! Please Reveiw!_**


	5. Reunion

We landed on Main Street of Storybrooke Maine at mid morning and it was deserted.

"That's odd" I said

"What?" Bae asked putting Tootles on his shoulders

"It's mid morning where is everybody?" As if in answer two mobs of people rushed us one grabbed me while the other grabbed Bae.

"Bae!" I screamed as they pulled us apart.

"Release the girl she's mine" a chilling voice said as Mr. Gold approached me his hand caked with dried blood from when I'd bit him.

"It's going to be fun killing you princess" Gold hissed

"No!" Baelfire yelled struggling against the people who held him. A lone tear slipped down my cheek. Just then there was a blade at Gold's throat

"You lay one hand on her I'll kill you!" A familiar voice growled I knew the plain sword wouldn't truly kill the Dark One but Gold backed off anyway. As Gold and the other villains (was that Captain Hook?) Disappeared in a cloud of smoke I stumbled forward

"Easy princess" August said catching me

"August" I smiled

"I turned were Bae and the boys stood waiting

"Your family is waiting" August said

"Can you take them to the nunnery please?" I asked August smiled

"Of coarse, you know your way home would you like an escort?"

"The oldest boy he can take me"

"Why do I get the feeling you picked him for a reason?" August asked

"Because I did" I said walking over to Bae as August gathered the Lost Boys and took them away

"I want you to meet my family" I said Bae smiled

"Would you please escort me home?" Baelfire bowed

"I'd be honored your highness" He said as I took his arm. The minute the door opened to my house I was grabbed in a tight hug by James

"Where have you been?" he demanded and I told him the whole story before introducing Baelfire

"Dad, this is Baelfire he helped me escape" I said

"Thank you young man you will be rewarded generously" Bae nodded

"Thank you sir, now if you excuse me I must get going" he said before leaving.

_**Suckiest reunion EVER I had all these good ideas and then I got an idea for the next chapter and it was all I could think about! UGH! Anyway, please review!**_


	6. I Love You Mom

"Again" Snow said a week later as I failed yet again to walk with a book balanced on my head.

"Why do I have to do this again?" I asked

"Posture is important" Snow said

"And why isn't Emma leaning this?" I asked

"I learned it already kid, while you were off for a few weeks in Never Land I spent two months learning proper etiquette" Emma said I glared at the blonde sitting on the couch.

"Walk with your shoulders back" Snow said rebalancing the book on my head with slow graceful steps I walked down the invisible line and turned to walk back

"Perfect!" Snow said

"Now dancing" I smiled as Henry entered the living room

"Ah Henry, just the person I wanted to see!" Snow said pushing the ten year old towards me

"Dance with your aunt!" Henry groaned as Snow started the tape

"And, one, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." Snow counted as we danced it will all be worth it tonight at the ball. I thought as James tapped Henry's shoulder

"May I cut in?"

"Yes!" the ten year old cried running off as James started to dance with me. Soon it was time to get ready for the ball and I was ready for it.

I smoothed the skirt of my light blue strapless ball gown nervously Snow had piled my hair on top of my head and lent me a simple tiara to wear the Storybrooke ballroom sparkled and couples danced to soft music. I watched them quietly before I heard someone announce it was time for a father, daughter dance James smiled at me

"May I have this dance?" He asked bowing

"You may," I said curtsying before we waltzed around the floor. Half way through James excused himself to dance with Emma and I stood on the sidelines watching.

"May I have the next dance?" I turned and smiled at August

"You may" I smiled the next dance started and me and August danced

"You dance well," I said

"Go on say it" August said

"Say what?"

"You know what" August said

"For a puppet" I giggled

"I am a real man you know"

"I know but it wouldn't be a very good story if I didn't tease you" I said August smiled as the dance ended and while August went to dance with Emma I snuck away to a empty lounge room.

"You know balls are suppose to be fun" I turned to see Snow standing behind me

"Don't worry your father didn't notice" Snow said

"I don't know what's wrong with me" I said

"I have my dream family... and a boy who really likes me and yet..."

"You miss your birth family" Snow said

"I don't miss my mother," I said

"Not even a little?"

"No. She was horrible" I said firmly anger flooded my veins then cooled.

"I'm sorry," I said

"You once told Mary Margaret you wished she was your mother, I'm no Mary Margaret but I'd be honored to be called your mother" I turned to Snow stunned

"Really?"

"Really" I hugged Snow tightly

"I love you Mom," I said

"I love you too Sweetheart" Snow said

"Now tell me about that boy you were talking about" Snow smirked.

_**Tada! Please Review**_


	7. Hey Sis

The next day James and me were walking home from a trip to the grocery store when a wormhole opened up and dropped somebody at my feet. I screamed and James pulled me back

"Tay? Tay!" I screamed recognizing my sister's shocking red hair

"Call Emma! Help her!" I screamed hysterically at James who promptly called nine one, one Taylor was taken to the hospital by ambulance and James followed. After what felt like hours of waiting Emma arrived and told me I could see her now that she was awake. I ran into my sister's room Emma behind me

"Oh my God!" Taylor cried when she saw me

"Hey sis"

"Don't hey sis me where the hell have you been!" Tay yelled

"More importantly where am I?"

"The Storybrooke hospital" Emma replied

"Oh my God!" Tay said

"Um Tara did you forget to tell me something when we found you at the Storybrooke sign?" Emma asked shooting me an accusatory look

"Never came up," I muttered

"Never came up? Kid we talked about this a _lot_."

"I know…"

"I mean you told us your parents were dead!" Emma said

"You said Dad was _dead_!" Taylor yelled

"I didn't say dead per say…"

"I am _so _telling Dav- Dad" Emma said walking out of the room

"Emma wait!" I cried

"Stay here!" I told Taylor

"Where the hell am I going to go?" Taylor yelled after me.

"Emma wait you can't send me back!" I yelled

"You lied to me!" Emma snapped

"In my defense I did tell you I had a twin sister" I said

"A what?" I froze James stood before us shooting a curious look my way

"You know how I told you and Mom about my birth family?" James nodded

"Well…"

"Their not as dead as we thought" Emma said.

**_DUN DUN DA!_**


	8. The Threat

Later that night when I was suppose to be asleep I listened to Emma, Snow, and James talking in the living room

"How many laws do you think we violated?" Emma asked

"A lot" Snow replied

"I guess the only thing to do is send them back" Emma said

"Like hell you're sending those girls back!" James snapped

"Their parents are alive we can't legally keep them" Emma said

"Have you not been paying attention to anything Tara's told you about her life? They're not going to touch her, either of them!" James said

"A crappy life is no reason to keep them from their family" Emma said

"We're talking about my daughter, I may not have been her biological father but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anybody touch her!"

"And the twin?"

"There no way their getting her backs either!" James snarled. My door opened awhile later and I pretended to asleep as James came into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed

"Faker" James whispered

"How'd you know?" I asked

"I was a kid once too" James said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"Did you mean what you said about keeping me and Tay?" James smiled

"I did, you're my baby girl I won't let anybody hurt you" James vowed I hugged James tightly

"Thank you" I whispered James kissed my forehead

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too" I yawned James chuckled

"Come on princess time for bed" James said smoothing the blankets over my body he kissed my forehead and left.

* * *

The next day I went to visit Taylor in the hospital Dr. Whale was there when I arrived, he bowed as I entered the room

"As you were" I said I was still a little skittish around Storybrooke's head doctor not knowing who he was nor who's side he was on plus I still held a grudge from when he threw me out of the hospital when Henry died. With a curt nod Dr. Whale left and I turned to Taylor

"You are unbelievable!" Taylor spat

"I'm fine how are you feeling sis?" I asked sarcastically

"Did you even stop to think about how Dad and I would feel when you took off?"

"I couldn't control it!" I said sharply.

"And now everyone here is treating you like you're some kind of princess!" Taylor continued

"Well I'm sorry I got adopted!" I snapped

"You got adopted! By who?" Taylor asked

"Snow White and Prince James" I said

"Oh my God!" Taylor cried

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be wanted? _Really_ wanted?" I asked

"Dad wanted you! Dad _still _wants you!" Taylor said

"And Snow and James want me too, they want you too you know!"

"Get out," Taylor snapped

"Get _out_!" I stormed out angry and hurt there was only one place to go. Grannies. I plopped down at the counter and sighed

"Hey Hon what can I get'cha?" Red asked

"Hot chocolate and cinnamon?" I asked hopefully

"Extra whipped cream?" Red asked

"You know it"

"Coming right up" Red said with a smile, Red gave me my hot chocolate as August sat next to me

"You look like you need someone to talk to Princess" he drawled I smiled at my affectionate pet name

"Hey August" I said

"What's on your mind?" August asked

"Forward. As usual." I quipped

"Funny. What's going on?"

"Have you ever done something, and it was great you were happy and then something comes along that would make it even better but instead makes you regret the thing you did?"

"Hello! Left. Emma." August said I rolled my eyes

"You royals are all the same you try to drown your problems in hot chocolate" August said

"Maybe you should try it sometime, it's quite soothing" I said dryly taking a sip of my hot chocolate

"Whatever. Red she's on me!"

"I got money," I argued

"You also got King Gorge giving you the death stare" August said I turned to see the he devil himself glaring at me

"What do you want?" I asked

"As the Storybrooke attorney I am warning you I will be contacting your parents about your whereabouts" Gorge said

"So?" I said

"Your _real _parents"

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled

"Watch me" King Gorge said walking out of the dinner.

_**Lots of raw emotion! Enjoy! Please Review!**_


	9. Broken

I honestly don't remember what happened next I was so emotionally torn up I must've blacked out until I found Jefferson's hat near the wishing well. I shook my head in disgust

"You son of a-"

"Tara!" I spun around to see Snow and Emma coming up behind me.

"Kid! What are you doing?" Emma panted

"I don't know losing it I guess, how did you find me?"

"August called us" Emma said

"Honey what happened?" Snow asked genuine concern in her eyes and I broke down in tears

"K- King Gorge t-threatened me, h- he said he was going to contact my birth parents to take me away," I sobbed

"What! Ok Emma where's your father's sword? I'm going to gut that son of a bitch!" Snow snarled

"Nobody is gutting anybody!" Emma said

"Why am I such a threat to everybody? I'm not the savior!" I said kicking Jefferson's hat and opening a portal as I did so.

"Tara!" Snow screamed as I got sucked in.

* * *

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a chick with a sword, which wouldn't have been so terrifying if it hadn't been pointed at _me_. Like any sane person I screamed and ran for my life sword chick after me. Needless to say when you're running for your life you get pretty far, but just like in the movies the person who is trying to kill you is always faster. Sword chick grabbed me by the back of the shirt and held the blade to my throat

"No!" Snow screamed making me realize for the first time Snow and Emma had followed me. _Crap, we were all screwed!_

"Mulan!" A woman I hadn't noticed before shouted, she was very pretty with curly light brown hair and she wore a light purple dress.

"Let her go!" Snow was sobbing as Emma held her back the woman with the brown hair locked eyes with my attacker

"Release her."

"Your highness don't forget-"

"Release. Her." The blade came away from my throat and I ran into Snow's arms

"You all right kid?" Emma asked as Snow fussed over me

"Yeah, I'm ok" I managed to say

"What is the matter with you? She's just a child for gods sake!" The woman with the brown hair cried

"I'm nearly fifteen!" I cried indignantly

"Tara shush!" Snow murmured as my attacker spoke

"What about Philip? Do not forget your Highness _they _summoned the wraith and killed Philip! I say we kill them while we have the chance!" she spat the woman with brown hair crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow

"I highly doubt a young woman, her mother and…" she glanced at Emma

"Older sister" I supplied as Emma shot me a glare, oh if only looks could kill…

"Older sister could summon something as horrible as the wraith," she said

"Excuse me, a what?" I asked the woman turned and crossed the room to us

"You really don't know anything about this do you?" She asked

"Lady we've been here at least five minutes and so far nothing has made sense!" Emma said

"Emma!" Snow scolded

"Forgive my eldest daughter please, she's frustrated" Snow said I heard Emma mutter something along the lines of

"Understatement of the century"

"I'm Snow by the way"

"A pleasure" the woman said before she turned to me smiling

"What is your name?" She asked she was kind and I grinned

"I'm Tara," I said

"I had a lady in waiting named Tara when I was about your age, I'm Aurora and this is my… companion Mulan." I curtseyed before Aurora like Snow had taught me before the ball (God that seemed like a lifetime ago!)

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I said

"We are on our way to join my people in a safe haven you are welcome to join us" Aurora said looking at Snow

"Thank you, we'd be delighted," Snow said

"We better get moving" Mulan said impatiently Aurora turned and we all followed her gaze as she rushed to a man laying on a stone table and kissed him goodbye Snow gasped and covered my eyes. Aurora returned and we hurried from the palace Snow had covered my eyes but I knew, the man on the stone table was Prince Philip and he was dead, when no one was watching I shed a tear for the friend I had found in Aurora and her loss.

_**Hey guys! Can I just say premire? Awsome! I love/ hate the idea of the Charmings being seperated by time and space but hey great twist thus I added it! Please review!**_


	10. We Are Both

We rode across what looked like a desert wasteland on the two horses Mulan and Aurora had waiting outside. Aurora, Snow and I were crammed onto one horse while Emma and Mulan were on the other. After many hours of riding and very little talking we reached a small village like place people stared as Snow, Emma and I dismounted

"It's like their refugees" Emma said

"We're survivors" Mulan said Aurora started sobbing

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned

"I'm sorry" Aurora said

"About what?" I asked Mulan threw something at Snow rendering her unconscious

"Mary Margaret!" Emma cried

"Mom!" I screamed

"What did you do?" Emma cried

"Take them to the pit!" Mulan said as some people grabbed us

"You bitch!" I screamed

"I trusted you!" Aurora was inconsolable as we were hauled off to a dim room were we were thrown in.

"Be careful!" Emma cried as they dropped Snow and us and left as we scrambled to Snow's side

"Mom! Mom wake up!" I sobbed

"Need some help?" A dark shadow of a figure asked

"Who are you?" Emma asked

"A friend" the figure said stepping into the light

"My name is Cora."

* * *

"How are you not dead?" I cried

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Cora asked me

"No but I know your daughter, she hates my guts!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up!" Emma cried

"She's Regina's mother!" I said

"Listen dear, I don't know who you are but I can help her wake up" Cora said

"You touch her it'll be the last thing you do!" I snarled

"Tara!" Emma snapped Dragging me over near the door to our prison

"Listen to me, that was uncalled for!" Emma hissed

"I don't trust her and neither would Dad," I said

"Yeah well David's not here, Mary Margaret's unconscious and as far as I'm concerned you are a minor and I'm in charge!" Emma said

"Now go apologize!"

"No way!" I snapped

"Hey look at me! Do you want her awake?" Emma asked me I nodded

"Then go apologize" Emma said firmly grudgingly I shuffled over to Cora

"I'm sorry," I mumbled

"It's quite alright," Cora said lightly before kneeling beside Snow and mumbling some incoherent words.

_**Sorry it's so short! But I didn't have much screen time to work with. IF CORA TOUCHES SNOW OR EMMA I'LL KILL HER! Please Review!**_


	11. Lady of the Lake

_It was like I was watching myself, I was younger than I was now maybe three or four I wore a floor length green dress and had a small wooden sword in my hand. It must've been winter because I sat next to a blazing fire swinging my sword around. Just then James came in dressed like he used to back before the curse _

_"DADDY!" I cried James smiled_

_"Hey baby"_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Fight me!" I cried James peeked around the corner for Snow_

_"Ok real quick" I grabbed another wood sword and gave it to James and we started "fighting" I "stabbed" James _

_"I got you Daddy!" I cried James passed out_

_"DADDY!" I screamed I was panicking _

_"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Suddenly James grabbed me in a tight hug causing me to squeal_

_"Daddy! You scared me!" I cried pouting James laughed and started to tickle me_

_"What's going on in here?" Snow asked poking her head into the room_

_"Mama!" I giggled as James continued to tickle me Snow chuckled and scooped me up out of James's lap_

_"Is Daddy being silly?" I nodded adamantly_

_"Tattle tale!" James said I stuck my tongue out at the man who did the same back to me kissing my cheek and saying_

_"I love you so much Tara, my special baby."_

* * *

I woke up

"Hey are you ok? You were crying in your sleep" Emma said

"Yeah I'm ok just dreaming... is Mom awake?"

"Not yet Cora said it would take a while," Emma said

"I wonder what they're doing right now," I said referring to our family

"Probably teaching Henry how to use a sword, and worrying he was always so protective of you." Emma said "You too." I argued

"Not as much as you" Emma sighed

"That's not true," I said

"You want me to be honest? It's hard. To watch them with you they treat you the way I wanted them too..." Emma tailed off into silence.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered

"Whatever go back to sleep." Emma said before going back to sleep herself.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" I woke up to Emma speaking to Cora

"She'll be fine" Cora assured her

"What is this place where are we?" Emma asked

"I can answer that" I told her Emma ignored me

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven" Cora said I shot Emma a dirty look

"A haven? From what?" Emma asked

"The world's dangerous, what's left of it anyway," Cora said

"Well they can't keep us down here we didn't do anything wrong." Emma said

"Neither did I" Cora said I snorted

"Excuse me dear is something amusing?" Cora asked

"_You _didn't do anything wrong? Don't make me laugh Cora," I said

"You're from over there aren't you, how'd you get back?" Cora asked

"Emma, Tara" we turned to see Snow giving Cora the biggest evil eye I'd ever seen.

"Mom!" I cried throwing my arms around her "Oh Snow, you're awake I'm so relieved" Cora said as Snow pulled Emma aside.

"As bad as you think Regina is this woman is worse"

"Told you," I muttered

"Oh Snow, sweet Snow please believe me, whatever she told you isn't true I just want to help you." I snorted

"Let's hear her out," Emma whispered

"Emma" Snow warned

"Ok, right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options, and Henry is in Storybrooke with Regina"

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked

"My son I kind of share him with Regina it's complicated" Emma said

"Don't talk to her," Snow scolded

"Enough!" some one shouted and a knotted rope was lowered down

"Our leader requests an audience."

* * *

"Why couldn't you've just listened to me?" Snow said

"Why couldn't you've just trusted me? I was trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her." Emma said as we walked through camp

"Cora! Don't be so sure, I've lived here Emma I know this world and it's dangers!"

"Wait here" the guy leading us, said

"Is that why you came through the portal after I fell in after Tara? Because you thought we'd be helpless here?" Emma asked

"No," Snow said

"I came through to be with you, you and Tara you mean the world to me" I wrapped my arms around Snow in a tight hug Snow shifted causing me to let go

"Lancelot?" Snow said as we all saw an amour clad knight approach us

"Snow?" He said I watched as the two embraced

"Oh. My. God" I muttered

"I feel dizzy," I said crashing into Emma

"Um Mary… Can you make an introduction before your kid faints?" Snow turned to us

"Oh! Lancelot these are my daughters Emma and Tara"

"If I had known you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would've locked you away please forgive me"

"Of course" Snow said

"Lancelot really?" Emma said

"He's an old friend, we can trust him" Snow said

"This couldn't possibly be Baby Emma" Lancelot said

"Oh God that sounds _so _weird!" Emma groaned

"He was to be your god father" Snow said Emma groaned

"But I only remember there being one daughter announced not two" Lancelot said eyeing me

"I'm um… I'm um…"

"Tara wasn't born in this world, she was born in that other place" Snow explained

"So you and your prince did find each other in that other place after all" Lancelot said

"More or less" I said Lancelot smiled

"Well come you must be hungry" He said leading us away

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked as Lancelot served a grotesque piece of meat.

"That is Kimura, an acquired taste but all our hunting party could bring back." Lancelot said

"One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat" my face stayed still as I masked my disgust.

"Like Turduckin?" Emma asked

"I don't understand we were told this land didn't even exist anymore how did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery, the curse struck and when the smoke cleared most of us were torn from this land." Lancelot said

"But some of us here in this particular region were left behind, we don't know how and we don't know why finding this safe haven wasn't easy it took some split blood but worry not you're safe here"

"We can't stay" Snow said

"My husband's back there Emma's son, my grandson"

"My sister, my… suitor" I said nearly crying at the thought of Bae

"We have to get back to them can you help us find a portal?" Snow asked

"Leaving is unwise" Lancelot said

"The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it, the orgers have returned"

"Orgers?" Emma said

"Was there another Orger War?" I asked interested

"Like as in fee- fi- foe- fum?" Emma asked ignoring my question

"Those would be giants" Snow corrected

"And you young lady are too young to know about such things" Snow told me

"Orgers are far worse" Lancelot continued

"That's why we live here on this island where it's safe, please Snow stay here there are no more portals left"

"I might know of one" Snow said

"You do?" Me and Emma said at the same time

"Where?" Lancelot asked

"Cora's near I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans she's powerful"

"Not anymore curse stripped her of her powers but given her reputation we kept her locked up as a precaution"

"Never the less I'm not taking chances just trust me, I may have a way let us go" Snow pleaded

"I'll allow it," Lancelot said

"On one condition, Take my bravest warrior with you, La Mulan to defend you"

"We can defend ourselves" Emma said

"Deal" Snow smiled I kicked Emma under the table earning a death stare by the blonde.

"Thank you Lancelot for always looking out for me." And with that we left the table.

* * *

Chose wisely we must be vigilant if we want to survive the journey" Mulan said displaying a bunch of weapons Snow grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows and a sword Emma grabbed a dagger and I reach for a sword but Snow thrust the equivalent of a short sword into my hands.

"Where's my gun I want it back" Emma said Mulan retrieved the gun

"Is it magic?" She asked

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger" Emma said taking the gun from her

"Follow my lead, step where I step and do exactly what I say and you _might_ survive" Mulan said

"Thanks for the pep talk but I think we're ok, I just killed a dragon last week"

"Have you ever seen a orger?" Mulan asked

"I'm pretty sure I dated a few" Emma said I snorted

"legend has it that when they kill you the last thing you see is the reflection of yourself dying in the reflection of your eyes. Let's walk it'll be dark soon." Mulan said

"Don't let her rattle you" Snow whispered to Emma as we followed Mulan

"I won't let anything happen to us, stick to the plan"

"What is the plan? You haven't told me anything what's going on?" Emma hissed

"The wardrobe" Snow said

"The wardrobe? _The _wardrobe? Like _the _wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine?" Emma asked

"Do you think it could get us back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know" Snow admitted

"First we need to see if it survived the curse then we'll worry about making it work"

"Where is it?" Emma asked Snow looked down at me

"Oh. My. God." I said Snow smiled

"What?" Emma asked

"My place, want to see where you're from Emma? That's right we're going home." Snow said

"Awesome! I get to see the palace!" I cried.

* * *

"This will do, we'll make camp here for the night we just need to find some water collect some fire wood" Mulan said

"Uh if we're hiding from orgers shouldn't we maybe I don't know, not start a fire?" Emma asked

"Or stop" I added

"Orgers are blind they hunt by sound alone" Snow said

"Right because that's something everyone would know about orgers" Emma said

"Look I know you're out of your element" Snow said to Emma

"I'm fine" Emma said

"I know, but maybe you should just stay here while we get food and water, guard the campsite… watch Tara for me?"

"You mean the big empty clearing?" Emma asked

"It's the safest place we'll be right back" Snow said before turning to me

"Be good, I love you"

"I love you too" I said as Snow and Mulan walked away

"What no protest about needing a babysitter?" Emma asked

"I don't need one you do" I said. It got dark quickly and Snow and Mulan did not return

"Stay here" Emma said

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To look for Mary Margaret" Emma said

"Mom said to stay here!"

"Whatever" Emma said disappearing into the woods a few minutes later I heard a gun shot

"Mom! Emma!" I screamed running into the woods after them

* * *

There was growling all around me as I tore into the clearing everyone was in

"Orgers?" Emma guessed

"Run!" Snow screamed and ran we did

"Split up!" Snow cried as we drifted apart me and Emma after Snow Emma tripped while me and Snow made it to safety

"Run Emma!" I screamed

"Shhhh, shush baby it's going to be alright stay here"Snow said as and oger came out of the trees. Emma moved to fire her gun but the orger crushed it

"Seriously?" Emma said Snow whistled drawing the beast's attention away from Emma

"Back away from my daughter!" Snow said before shooting the beast

"You have to shoot them in the eye" Snow explained as I came running over

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Emma asked

"Twenty-eight years ago" Snow replied

"I guess it's like riding a bike" Snow said

"Yeah but how did you know you could hit that?" Emma asked

"I didn't" Snow replied

"Next time listen to me, that kind of thing isn't going to work here."

"Yeah" Emma said

"We should get going" Snow said leading us away.

* * *

"We're getting close" Snow said after hours of walking

"Aurora you have to keep up" Mulan said as we walked

"Sorry but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods" Aurora said

"Not our problem" I spat back

"You're still bitter about the tricking you thing aren't you?" Aurora asked me

"Can you blame me? I wept for you Aurora and then you betrayed us" I said

"It's cold out here" Aurora whined

"Then maybe you should have listened to me and stayed back" Mulan said

"Here" Emma said handing her coat to Aurora

"But I tried to kill your mother" Aurora said

"I have a feeling she can take care of herself" Emma said

"And I get it you're not the only one who's been screwing up lately"

"Up here!" Mulan called as Emma caught up to us

"Is that it?" Emma asked

"Yeah, that's our home" Snow said fondly we stared at the ruined mass of the castle and remembered how Henry's Castle had looked after that big storm luckily unlike it's Storybrooke counterpart this one still somewhat stood. We made our way into the castle twisting though crumbling corridors until we reached a closed-door Snow opened it to reveal a room in shambles.

"Oh my God" Snow said as we entered the wrecked room

"I recognize this from Henry's book!" Emma cried crossing the room to touch the wardrobe

"We'll stand watch at the gate" Mulan said as her and Aurora left I looked around in wonder as Emma gazed our at the sea from her balcony and Snow retrieved a toy from the rubble.

"I never thought I'd see this place again" Snow said

"This room it was your nursery" Snow said to Emma as she brushed rubble from the stuffed bear's fur

"I lived here?" Emma asked

"You never got to spend a night" Snow said bitterly

"This is the life I wanted you to have" Snow said looking around

"I was going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball, we never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family." Snow said before turning to me

"You'd have the same up bringing you know, I've taught you how to dress for your first ball but I still feel like I've been robbed of both your childhoods."

"We have a family in Storybrooke" Emma said

"And right now they need us to get back there, so how do we get this to work?" Snow opened the doors to the wardrobe

"Where's the on switch?" Emma asked I snorted

"It's a little more complicated than that," Snow said

"We'll have to get it back to the island hopefully someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again"

"How are we going to carry this thing?" Emma asked

"I don't say this often but, I'm with Emma on this one." I said

"With the help of an old friend" Lancelot said as he entered the room

"Lancelot what are you doing here?" Snow asked

"We heard about the ogre attack and had to make sure you were all right"

"We're fine Uncle Lance" I said

"Uncle Lance? Seriously?" Emma laughed I stuck my tongue out at the blonde

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?" Snow asked

"I sent them out to find food tonight we'll make camp and in the morning we'll head back" Lancelot said

"So this is it the portal you were after"

"The same one Emma went through its how she escaped the curse" Snow said

"Remarkable" Lancelot whispered

"Gepetto carved it from an enchanted tree but there's no magic left" Snow said

"A portal this powerful there must be another way to recharge it" Lancelot said

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" Snow inquired

"I just want you to get home to your husband, and son Henry, they must miss you" Lancelot smiled Snow drew her sword pushing Emma and I behind her.

"Stay away from him girls he is not who he says he is" Snow said

"What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?" Emma asked

"There's only one person you told Henry's name" Snow said

"Cora" Emma and I said together a cloud of purple smoke engulfed the knight

"Clever girls" Cora said

"Where's Lancelot?" Snow demanded

"He's dead, I killed him a long time ago" Cora said

"I think I'm going to be sick," I muttered

"And you've been posing as him ever since" Snow said

"Well they'd never listen to me" Cora said

"And besides every kingdom needs a hero don't you think?" Snow lunged and Cora pinned her to the wall with magic

"Mom!" I screamed as Emma pushed me behind her

"Emma moved to help Snow but Cora cast her aside with magic Cora was choking the life out of Snow as she began to speak

"Thank you Snow I've been looking for a way over for so long" Emma lunged at Cora but again was knocked aside tangled up in the rug

"I never thought the person to help me find it would be you" Cora continued

Why are you doing this?" Snow choked out

"Lots of reasons," Cora replied

"I want to see my daughter, it's been too long, and you know I would love to meet my grandson Henry, and with such a… _charming _younger daughter as you have Snow maybe I'll get a do over, maybe she'll be more obedient than my daughter."

"Well you won't" Emma cried lighting the wardrobe of fire

"No!" Cora roared grabbing the fire and throwing it at Emma, which Mulan gladly blocked

"Mulan!" Aurora cried

"We're not done" Cora said to Snow before vanishing and dropping Snow to the ground

"Mom!" I threw my arms around Snow and bawled

"It's going to be ok Tara" Snow said as we watched the wardrobe burn

"She's not going to touch you"

"You ok?" Emma asked

"You saved me," Snow said

"Yeah, well where is she?" Emma asked

"Gone" Snow replied

"So is our ride home" Emma said

"Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew" Snow said softly

"How could I've been so blind, how could I not see that it was Cora?" Mulan cried

"Well to be fair the shape shifting thing through me too" Emma said

"Me too" I said

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" Mulan demeaned

"The truth" said Snow

"That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain he died an honorable death"

"That's how I'd want to go" I said

"Ok, I did not just hear those words out of my kid sister's mouth" Emma said

"Cora's still out there we need to find her we need to defend what's left of the kingdom" Mulan said

"Who is going to lead us? You?" Aurora asked

"No, her" Mulan said

"I'm honored but Emma, Tara and I still need to find away back to Storybrooke" Snow said

"We'll help you" Mulan said

"We'll find a way won't we?"

"Yes" Aurora agreed

"Perhaps it will help me channel my anger"

"Did I miss something?" I asked Snow

"Not now" Snow whispered

"Come" Mulan said as we started to leave

"I'm uh… sorry I torched our ride home" Emma said

"I couldn't let her get to Henry I just-"

"You put Henry first" Snow said

"I was angry at you for so long" Emma said

"Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you, but just seeing all this you gave up everything… for me. And you're still doing that I'm sorry I'm not good at this I- I guess I just- I'm n- I'm not used to some one putting me first." Snow hugged Emma tightly

"Well get use to it" Snow said

"And Tara? I'm sorry I was jealous of you, can we please be sisters?" Emma asked me

"Of coarse" I said Snow hugged both of us wiped our tears away before Emma and me left the room Snow lingered a moment.

"Mom?" I poked my head back in the room Snow had her back to me and held her bow and arrows

"Are you coming?" Snow wiped her eyes

"Yeah I'm coming" Snow said meeting me at the door and closing it behind us as we left

"It's ok to be sad" I said as Snow put her arm around my shoulders

"I'm sad too, I never got to meet Grandma Ruth or Uncle Lance, and I missed out on a great childhood" I said Snow laughed a little bit

"I'm not sad baby, not as long as I have you and Emma to make me laugh."

_**WHOO! Longest chapter I've ever done! 3,653 words! and trust me it took me ALL DAY! Thank God for online episodes so I could get the diolouge! Please Review!**_


	12. The Doctor

_"You know how I feel about you teaching Tara how to sword fight!" Snow shouted_

_"Snow, it's just a game to her," James said_

_"Yes a game with deadly consequences!" Snow spat I lay in my bed listening to them fight._

_"I don't know what the big deal is I taught Emma how to use a sword when she was Tara's age!" James said_

_"That's different! Emma's the first-born and has no brothers! If I had, had a bother my knowledge of weaponry would've ended before it begun!" Snow snapped I whimpered pitifully, they continued to fight as Emma crawled into bed with me._

_"You can hear them too huh?" Emma whispered Emma was thirteen; I was born when Emma was nine and although there was an age gap of nine years between us we were somewhat close. I whimpered in response_

_"I'll tell you what, if Mama says Daddy can't teach you about swords anymore I'll teach you it'll our little secret." Just as the words left her lips my door opened_

_"Emma, go to bed" James said Emma slipped out of my bed and sauntered past James out of the room._

_"Tara" I lay motionlessly in my bed_

_"I know your faking" James said sitting down on my bed, a lone tear slipped from my eye before I threw myself into his arms sobbing_

_"Don't leave Daddy!" I sobbed as James pulled me into his lap_

_"I'm not going anywhere Princess, don't worry," I sobbed into his tunic inconsolably_

_"Shh, don't cry baby I'm not going anywhere, it's ok I got you Daddy's got you." James murmured_

* * *

I woke up _another dream_

"Come on kid lets get a move on!" Emma hollered I scrambled to my feet and followed our leaving little band

"We'll be there soon," Mulan said

"I don't know if I can do this I'm not a very good liar," Aurora said

"Are you _KIDDING _me?" I cried

"I said I was sorry!" Aurora said

"Quiet!" Mulan snapped drawing her sword

"Something's wrong we always had sentries guarding the entrance" with that I ran ahead

"Tara!" Snow yelled after me by the time they reached me I was helping a man who was very much alive amongst the dead to his feet

"Are you an angel?" He asked me

"Something like that" I said

"Tara!" Snow was by my side in a moment

"He's alive," I reported

"It's ok you're safe now" I said

"We'll get some water," Emma said as Mulan followed her

"What happened here?" Snow asked the man

"_Cora_" was all he said.

* * *

After a drink of water we started to discuss what to do next

"We should find a new way home," Snow said

"I know this land well I can guide you" The stranger said Emma drew a dagger on the poor guy

"Emma!" I cried

"You're not leading us anywhere until you tell us who you really are!" Emma growled and in five minutes he was tied to a tree.

"I already told you I'm just a blacksmith," the man said

"Sure you are Emma said before whistling an all to familiar growling started

"Emma!" I cried

"You won't talk to us maybe you'll talk to the ogres as the rip you limb from limb" Emma said I swallowed hard. The sounds got louder

"Come on" Emma said leading us away

"You just can't leave me here like this!" The man cried

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asked

"I'm with her on this one!" I cried

"He's not," Emma said dryly

"Good for you!" The man shouted making Emma stop in her tracks

"You've bested me, I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Emma asked as she walked back to the man

"Yeah that was really bad," I agreed

"Who are you?" Emma asked

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker, _Hook_."

"Hook" Snow repeated

"Check my satchel" Hook said

"As in _Captian Hook_?" Emma asked

"No shit Emma!"

"Tara!" Snow scolded me

"What we were all thinking it!" I cried

"So the little lady's heard of me how sweet"

"Oh God I'm going to be sick!" I cried

"Now would you mind cutting me free?

"Give me one good reason why I should" Emma said

"Because I know how to get you back to your world" Hook said

"How?"

"There is a compas Cora seeks it, it can get you home as long as I come along of coarse"

"And why would we take you?" I snapped

"Because little angel I have arranged transport to your world any way"

"Why dose captain hook want to go to Storybrooke any way?" Snow asked

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand…"

"Peter Pan?" I asked

"_Rumpelstilskin._" The sounds of the ogers got closer

"Good enough come on Emma cut him loose let's go." I said Emma sighed and cut the ropes

"Lead the way" Emma said pointing her sword at Hook's back

"Gladly" Hook said.

_**TADA!**_


	13. Tallahassee

When we arrived at the base of the beanstalk. Killian explained that the magic beans were cultivated by a race of giants who used them to plunder other lands until they were defeated by men led by Jack. The giants destroyed the beans in their defeat, and the magic compass was now part of the hoard of the last remaining giant. And the icing on the cake the beanstalk was enchanted to prevent intruders… _great._ Cora aparently had given Captain Mascara a counterspell that he could share with only one other person,

"Fight amongst yourselevs" was all he said before sitting back to watch the chaos he created

"I'll go" Emma said

"No way!" Snow said

"Send me!" I said

"Hell no, if I'm not sending Emma I'm sure as hell not sending my fourteen-"

"Fifteen, I turned fifteen a few days ago" I corrected

"_Fifteen _year old up a bean stalk with _him._" Snow said

"Screw this I'm going and I'm not going to fail!" Emma insisted. I watched dismayed as Mulan gave them a sleeping powder, and Emma spoke to Mulan for the last time. Right before they left Hook pressed something onto my wrist it was a black bracelet much like the one's he and Emma were wearing

"If there's one thing a pirate's good at it's lying" he whispered

"Climb up after us when you're ready" and with that they left.

* * *

I waited on the ground with Snow and the others while Snow comforted Aurora, who was plagued by nightmares whenever she slept;

"It's a side effect same thing happened to me" Snow said

"It did?" Aurora asked I smiled

"Why do I feel like you're about to tell us a story about you and Daddy?" I asked Snow smiled at me

"I had them for months, Charming… my husband he used to wake me when I cried out he'd light a candle." A ghost of a smile graced Snow's lips

"He said it would capture the nightmares, he'd watch over me as I fell back to sleep."

"Sounds like he lives up to his name" Aurora said

"He does" I said Snow rolled her eyes

"Hey while you were off being Mary Margaret and braking each other's hearts like there was no feaking tomorrrow I was with him for almost a year!" I said Snow smiled

"And I thank the gods for that, he's the only thing that kept you safe"

"I don't need protecting!" I cried

Snow rolled her eyes

"Sure you don't, I think your father would disagree"

"Daddy's too protective for his own good." Snow smiled

"Both of you try to go to sleep I'll watch over you"

"Really?" Aurora asked

"Who else do I have to take care of?" Snow asked.

* * *

Once Aurora had dropped off and when Snow wasn't looking I scrambled up the beanstalk. When I reached the top I wander aimlessly through a mass of treasure until I found Emma... and the giant caged up

"What the hell did you do?" I asked

"Tara? What the hell?" Emma cried she was holding a sword who's orgins were questionable

"Hook's a pirate did you really think he'd tell the truth?" Emma glared at me

"Mary Margaret and David are going to kill you" I rolled my eyes

"Dad isn't here" I said

"Is she part of that family you mentioned?" The giant asked

"Yes she's my little sister" Emma sighed

"But about the compass" the giant stared at her

"Did you have a family?" I asked

"Yes" the giant said

"Did you have a daughter?" The giant's silence spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry you must miss her" the giant looked at me unsure before he spoke

"Lila, her name was Lila" he said

"Well you see, me and Emma have a father back home and Emma has a son and all they want is to have us back." In one movement the compass slid to rest at Emma's feet

"Thank you" I said kissing the giants cheek

"All right Emma let him out" I said

"What?"

"You heard me, he's helped us set him loose" I said

"He tried to kill me!"

"Emma! Listen to me, my god it's like I'm talking to my birth mother!" I said suddenly the cage exploded and the giant revealed a way out

"Go" he said

"Meet me out by the bean stalk I'll be out in a minute" I followed Emma's orders and when she appeared a few minutes later the first thing out of my mouth was

"Where's Hook?"

"Don't worry about it" Emma said as she scrambled down the beanstalk I followed suddenly it started to shake

"Emma!" I screamed and Just as suddenly as it began it stopped

"Come on! Mulan's cutting the stalk!"

"She's what?" I cried

"I asked her too!"

"What the hell!"

"Oh for Pette's sake!" Emma grabbed on to me tightly and jumped as we landed I heard Emma shout stop.

"Emma, Tara!" Snow scrambled over to us

"Are you ok?"

"Two earth quakes and a jump from a beanstalk I think our brain's still raddling around a little" Emma said as Snow helped us to our feet

"I did what you ordered nothing more than that" Mulan said I glared at her

"Did you get it?"

"Yep" Emma said displaying the compass

"Where's Hook?" Aurora asked

"He's detained, let's go get your stuff we got ten hours before he he follows us"

"What? How?"

"I got a friend looking after him until then"

"Sayonara dirt bag!" I crowd Snow pulled us aside

"You told her to cut it down?" She asked Emma

"I couldn't risk-"

"We go back together, that is the only way. Do you understand?" Emma hugged Snow

"Yeah"

"Good" Snow sighed before turning on me

"And _you_ young lady are in so much trouble!" I groaned

"You deliberately disobeyed me, believe me when we get home your father will hear about this!" I groaned again I was doomed

"Let's go get that dust from Cora"

"And go home" Emma said.

_**Tada! sorry I'm late but hey a two week break! Review!**_


	14. Child of the Moon

_I tossed and turned in bed but did not find sleep grabbing my baby blanket with my name stitched in brilliant green lettering on it I crept down the hallway towards James and Snow's room eerie shadows flickered across the floor, monsters hid in every darkened corner I whimpered in fear._

_"Princess?" I jumped startled by James's most trusted knight Nathaniel_

_"Isn't it past your bed time?" he asked kneeling down to my level_

_"I want my Mama" I whimpered Nathaniel smiled at me he had a little girl about my age named Krissy that's why James trusted him so much._

_"Come along then" he said taking my hand and leading me to Snow's room when Snow answered his knock she saw me and smiled sadly_

_"I found her wandering the halls your Majesty, must've had a bad dream" Nathaniel said Snow sighed_

_"Thank you Sir Nathaniel, for bringing her to me"_

_"My pleasure" he said bowing as Snow led me into her room. I was surprised to see Emma in the room when we entered_

_"Can't sleep either, huh Princess?" Snow asked me as she sat down in a rocking chair and pulled me into her lap._

_"When is Daddy coming home Mamma?" I asked_

_"Soon baby, soon" Snow said stroking my hair dark as a raven's wing like her own._

_"He said he'd be back by now," Emma said from her perch by the window_

_"I know he did" Snow said_

_"What if something happened?" Emma asked_

_"Nothing has happened to your father" Snow said firmly_

_"But what if-?"_

_"Emma" Snow said firmly_

_"Nothing has happened you know how I know that?" Emma and I shook our heads no._

_"Because I have faith, I have faith that no matter what happens, and no matter how far away we are from one another your father will always find a way back to us."_

_"You Pwomise?" I asked_

_"I do" Snow said rocking me. It was almost dawn and my eyes were heavy when I heard Emma cry_

_"Look!" I scrambled out of Snow's lap wide awake and over to the window riding up to the castle gates in the predawn light was a lone rider._

_"It's him!" Emma cried running from the room me and Snow after her, we ran out of the palace not even notice the cold as we rushed to meet him as he dismounted._

_"James!" Snow cried rushing into his arms and kissing him feverishly James laughed as they broke away_

_"What did you all do stay up all night?" he bent and scooped me into his arms_

_"We missed you Daddy!" I said snuggling into his chest_

_"I missed my girls too," James said as he kissed my head_

_"Now, let's get inside before you all freeze to death."_

* * *

I sat up _I am so telling Archie about these dreams when I get home. _I thought

"Hey you're awake" Emma whispered I shot her my best no-freaking-duh look before Emma beckoned me to follow her to where Snow sat staring off into space.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as we approached

"Uh, just thinking" Snow said and then she spotted me

"Can't sleep either huh?" I nodded

"Come on Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding" Emma said leading us away

"Now she tells me" I muttered. We hadn't been talking when we heard Aurora cry out.

"Snow! Snow!" Snow, Emma and I went running

"Hey, I'm here" Snow said rushing to Aurora's side

"It's ok, it's ok it was just another nightmare"

"No this time was different" Aurora insisted

"There was a little boy he- he put out the fire he talked to me"

"A little boy?" We all frowned at Aurora

"What did he say?" Emma asked

"He said… he said his name was _Henry_" Aurora said

"Oh my God!" I screamed as Emma and Snow looked at each other then I did something I thought I'd never do. I hugged Aurora.

_**A two week break... I'm dead... Review!**_


	15. Into The Deep

"The boy you saw in your dream is that him?" Emma asked showing Aurora a photo of Henry.

"Yes, that's Henry" Aurora said

"Oh my God I love that brilliant boy!" I cried

"That's impossible it was a dream how could you dream of my son?"

"Who cares? It's Henry!"

"Tara shush!" Snow scolded me

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," Snow said

"What?"

"That room, I've been there," Snow said

"When I told you about it you didn't say anything" Aurora said

"You were terrified I didn't want to make it worse by l telling you I thought it might be real" Snow said

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan said in disbelief

"The sleeping curse" Snow said

"It has to be I went through it Aurora went through it"

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him" Emma said "

Emma." Snow said

"What else did you lie about?" Aurora asked

"I was- I wasn't lying, I was protecting you" Snow said

"My mom doesn't lie!" I snapped Emma turned to Aurora

"What did he say? Henry in the dream"

"He just said his name and then I woke up and it was over" Aurora said

"Emma," Mary said

"It's going to be ok"

"We are so far from ok," Emma said

"No we have a way home now," Snow said

"We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora!" Emma cried

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide!" Mulan said

"Not anymore" Snow said

"We can stop her"

"How?" Mulan and me said at the same time

"I don't know but I know someone who does… Rumpelstilskin he'll know a way" Emma's eyes widened

"Henry, we can talk to him now we can communicate"

"Wait, wait!" Aurora cried

"Oh yeah princess you're going back to sleep" Emma said.

* * *

The next day, we made camp so Aurora could sleep in order to meet with Henry again, but the camp was attacked by a corpse army Mulan and Aurora took off while I helped chop off zombie heads.

"Where's Mulan and Aurora?" Emma asked when we finished off our attackers we ran off to find them

"You still in one piece?" Emma asked

"Yeah pretty much" Snow said there was rustling in the bushed and Snow readied her bow then Mulan appeared

"They took her Aurora's gone," She said

"Shit!" I cried

* * *

As we walked through the forest a crow landed on Snow's shoulder crowed something and flew away

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked

"Cora, we have until sun down to bring her the compass or she'll kill Aurora"

"You can talk to birds? Cool! When we get home can you teach me?" I asked I was ignored as Mulan and Emma fought over the compass

"Give us a few hours to re-establish contact with Henry" Snow said

"How?" I asked Snow explained if she was exposed to Mulan's sleeping powder, it would weaken her mental defenses enough to cause her to visit the netherworld. However, Mulan was out of powder, so we traveled to the Woods of the Dead to find a poppy, from which Mulan produced more powder. I pulled her aside

"If I inhale enough of that crap could I go in?"

"It's possible" Mulan said

"Then do it, put me under after my mom I want to see my nephew" Mulan looked at me and saw I was serious

"Ok" she said. Meanwhile Emma expressed her regret that she failed to prevent Henry from falling under the sleeping curse, but Snow pointed out that she could have prevented Regina's curse in the first place and there was nothing to gain from finding ways to blame ourselves; Emma affirmed that she blamed Regina. Mulan used the sleeping powder on Snow, and once she was asleep she turned to me

"Ok you ready?" I nodded

"Wait what?" Emma cried

"I'm going under I need to see Henry"

"Kid are you crazy?" Emma cried

"Maybe but I got to do it" I said before turning to Mulan

"Do it" and before Emma could stop her I had inhaled the powder.

* * *

It was dark so very dark, there was mirrors everywhere.

"Henry!" I yelled suddenly the floor fell out from underneath me and I fell into a red room full of flames. I saw someone stand up scrambling to my feet I squinted through the flames and smoke and then I recognized him.

"Dad!" He turned stunned

"Tara?" I ran to him throwing myself into his arms

"It's you! I was so scared I wouldn't see you again!" I cried

"How are you here?"

"I went under after Mom, She's here somewhere, and come on lets find her I don't know how long we have!" Taking his hand we wandered through the fiery hell. And then we heard it

"Charming? Tara?"

"Snow!"

"Mom!" We ran too her but was cut off by a wall of flames

"Damn it Tara Renée how are you here?" Snow said

"I willingly let Mulan put me under!" Snow turned to James

"I don't understand Henry should be here," she said

"I wouldn't let him come back this is too dangerous!" James said Snow smiled

"You found me"

"And you found me" James said I smirked

"And you found me!" I chirped James smiled down at me.

"I knew you'd be here," James said to Snow

"I don't know how much time we have" Snow said

"Gold. He says there's a way to stop Cora, we need to stun her like we did with him"

"The quill!" Snow cried

"It wasn't the quill it was the ink," James said

"Lame! I liked it better when we thought it was because of the Blue Fairy's spell!" I said

"There's a jar of it in his cell where we kept him" James continued

"Get it, get it stop her and come home" James said another flare of fire.

"Charming, how are you here?" Snow asked

"There's no way for you to be here unless-"

"No! Daddy!" I cried in horror

"I had to see you, though Tara was a surprise just like she always is" James said squeezing my hand as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"You're in a sleeping curse" Snow said another flare of fire

"It was worth it" James said

"Now you're cursed!" Snow cried

"A curse you're going to break with true love's kiss" somehow he picked me up and jumped the wall of fire carefully setting me down he turned to Snow

"Now" they went to kiss but couldn't touch each other

"No!" Snow cried

"It's a netherworld, we're not really here"

"That's not it! I'm here and I'm touching you!" I cried

"I'm waking up!" Snow cried

"It's ok you'll get back and then you'll wake me as I woke you. You will always find me and I will always find you." James said

"Yes and we will always lose each other is that our fate?" Snow asked through tears

"No I refuse to believe that you need to have faith in us"

"I'm waking up" Snow said practically sobbing.

"It's ok you can do this" James said

"I'll be awake soon," I said

"Charming" Snow was almost bawling

"I love you" James whispered

"I love you." Snow said as James reached for her but she was gone. The moment we were alone I bawled.

"Hey" James said kneeling in front of me

"You're going to be ok" I sobbed harder

"But w-what about you? Once I wake up you'll be alone!"

"I'll be ok, everything's going to be ok" James said stroking my hair

"Daddy I don't want to wake up I want to stay here with you!" I wailed

"I know you do baby" James said

"But you're going to wake up, you're going to come home and we're going to celebrate you're birthday I know we missed it. Henry and Taylor are already planning a big party for the two of you." James told me I sobbed

"It's ok, have faith" I felt myself waking up

"Daddy" I sobbed

"I love you Tara" James said tears in his eyes

"I love you too!" I cried tears pouring down my face. A single tear slipped down James' cheek

"We'll be together again I promise" James whispered as I faded

"Daddy!" I screamed before I woke up.

* * *

When I woke up Snow was telling Emma that we needed to travel to Rumpelstilskin's cell, but then they realized that Mulan had left with the compass. We quickly overtook Mulan, and it seemed that Snow was prepared to kill Mulan to prevent her from going to Cora. Aurora found us broke up the fight and explained that Hook released her in order to prove he can be trusted and-she suspected-because he had feelings for Emma.

"Oh Barf I'm going to puke I know I am! Hook and Emma? No, no way! Emma and Graham yes!" I cried earning a look from Emma when Aurora said that as we walked to Rumpelstilskin's cell.

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Queen Of Hearts

"Rumpelstilskin's cell, I haven't been here since before Regina's curse," Snow said

"This is where he told us you were going to be the Savior"

"He knew?" Emma asked stunned

"Dug." I muttered

"It was prophesied" Snow said Emma watched Mulan and Aurora search for the ink.

"The squid ink it's not here" Aurora said.

"Gold said it would be" Mary said

"Mom, remember who we're talking about" I said

"Was there anyone else in here with him could they have taken the ink?" Mulan asked

"No, he was kept alone visitors were forbidden he was too dangerous to allow human contact." Mary said

"How did he keep from going crazy?" Emma asked

"He didn't" Aurora said looking at a scroll

"What is that a message?" Emma asked

"Yes, and I think it's for you"

"Why would you think... that" Emma looked at the page her name was written over and over.

* * *

"What does this even mean?" Emma asked staring at the paper

"He was obsessed with you Emma you were the key to breaking the curse" Snow said

"And on top of that... he's creepy! I mean it's not like a piece of paper with your name on it doesn't scream STALKER or anything!"

"We've looked everywhere there's no ink in this cell" Aurora said

"Well there has to be he told David" Snow said

"You were in a Neither world maybe something got lost in translation" Emma said

"No" Mulan said suddenly

"She heard right."

"You found it!"

"In a matter of speaking, there was ink in this cell" Mulan said holding an empty jar. Suddenly Aurora activated the mechanism that sealed the enchanted cell,

"Aurora, what are you doing!" Mary cried

"Are you crazy?" I snapped as Cora and Hook arrived and took the compass from us. Cora revealed that she held Aurora's heart, and Hook insisted that he would not have betrayed Emma.

"Whatever dirt bag you so would've!" I spat as Hook flaunted the giant's dead bean, which he likened to Emma and to our former association before he left with Cora. Emma grabbed a sword and struck the bars,

"We're not going to break it down Emma it was enchanted to hold Rumpelstilskin we don't have a chance" Snow said Emma lamented that her role in breaking the curse was all part of Rumpelstilskin's plan, and that she was not a hero who could rescue them now. Snow then realized that the scroll was the same type of magical document as the spell book she watched Cora use when she was a little girl; blowing across the scroll, Snow was able to use the copies of Emma's name, which Rumplestiltskin wrote with the squid ink, as a spell to destroy the cell's door.

"Told ya" she said

"Good always wins" Aurora then insisted that the others tie her up and leave her,

"I can't be trusted not as long as Cora has my heart" Aurora said Mulan reluctantly agreed, but vowed to return the heart to her.

* * *

We saw Cora and Hook standing by a portal and Snow fired an arrow knocking the compass from their hands

"Nice shot." I said

"I never miss" smirked Snow

"You're not going anywhere, this portals taking us home!" Emma snapped at Cora and Hook

"The compass get it" Snow said as Emma and Mulan ran for it.

"Find it first I'll take care of them" Cora told Hook throwing a fireball at Mulan Emma clashed blades with Hook

"Come on Emma kick his ass!" I cried

"Good form" Hook said before knocking Emma on her back

"But not good enough" Hook slid his hook and sword down towards Emma.

"Normally I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line you've left me no choice, a bit of advice I jab you with my sword you will feel it you might want to quit" Hook said as Emma grabbed the compass from under neith her.

"Why would I do that? When I'm winning" Emma said showing him the compass. Emma threw Hook off her and leapt to her feet. Before punching Hook unconscious.

"Now let's go home!" She shouted Emma swung her sword at Cora who vanished in a cloud of smoke

"Emma, Tara run!" Emma, Snow and I ran for the portal but Cora appeared in our path throwing us back.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Snow asked when she was on her feet again

"Because my daughter needs me, and now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted your heart. Goodbye Snow." Cora reached for Snow's heart but Emma stepped in front of her.

"Emma!" Snow screamed

"NO!" I howled

"You foolish girl!" Cora cried

"Don't you know? Love is weakness" she then tried to rip Emma's heart from her chest but it wouldn't come,

"No" Emma said looking Cora in the eyes

"It's _strength_" There was a pulse of magic and Cora was thrown back rendered unconscious.

"Emma!" We ran to her

"What was that?" She asked freaked out

"That. Is a great subject for discussion. When we get home!" Mary cried as the three of us raced to the portal all of us gripped the compass

"Ready?" Snow asked Emma and I nodded and with that the we jumped.

* * *

Emma pulled herself out of the well Snow and me behind her.

"_Mom_?" Emma looked up

"Henry!" She cried

"Mom!" Henry ran into her arms

"I missed you!" Emma cried clutching Henry tightly

"I missed you too"

"I missed you so much!" Emma was close to tears.

"Hey where's my hug?" I teased

"Aunt Tara!" Henry nearly knocked me backwards

"What's going on what happened?" Snow asked

"She saved you she saved all of you" Henry cried Emma turned to Regina

"Thank you" she said

"You're welcome" Regina said

"Are you ok?" Red asked running up to them and hugging Snow

"Where's my husband? I need to find him!" Snow said and with that we headed off to find James.

* * *

When we arrived at Gold's pawnshop Snow ran to James who was asleep.

"Daddy!" I cried rushing forward but Emma held me back

"Let go of me Emma!" I shouted

"Hold on kid let her do her thing" Emma said clapping a hand over my mouth. Snow kissed him there was a pulse of magic and James sat up gasping

"You. You did it" He smiled

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Snow asked

"No" they kissed again

"Though the burning red room did give me pause." Snow laughed and they kissed again I bit down on Emma's hand.

"Ow!" Emma cried as I rushed forward

"Daddy!"

"Tara!" I threw myself into James' arms sobbing

"My brave baby, I'm so proud of you." James whispered kissing my head

"Little brat bit me Emma muttered but no one heard her.

* * *

Emma vanished but when she returned she saw Henry hugging Regina.

"It's all right he's thank her for saving us" I whispered

"You've been eavesdropping?" Emma hissed

"_Duh_. I don't trust her with Henry for a second."

"I don't either" Emma turned to Snow and James.

"Emma." Snow squeezed her hand.

"Emma. Looks like we have some catching up to do." James said

"You have no idea." Emma said

"How about dinner at Granny's? On me." Red said

"As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in."

"I second that" I laughed

"Hey, kid. You hungry?" Emma asked

"Yeah." Henry walked over and turned to Regina

"I'll see you later." He said and then we walked out of the shop towards Granny's one big happy family.

_**Last **__**night was EPIC only thing that could make it better is Graham. I rewatched "The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter" AKA the most DEPRESSING ONCE EVER! the other night I started bawling and whimpering "I'm sorry Graham I'm SO sorry" EMOTIONAL HELL! and then last night the arrow came into the shot and I was praying "Please be Graham, please be Graham" It was Snow don't get me wrong I love Snow but REALLY!? Trust me reunion's are far from over at this point. REVIEW!**_


	17. The Cricket Game

When we arrived at Granny's I was grabbed in a gigantic bear hug by Granny soon Emma, Henry, James, Snow and I were squished into a booth munching on French fries, hamburgers (a grilled cheese sandwich with crispy bacon for me.) and chugging hot chocolate and cinnamon with extra whipped cream like we were starving. Suddenly we all heard a scream I scrambled out of the booth to be plowed into by my twin sister.

"You're home!" Now you must understand something about my twin, and me we don't hug often and when we do we really mean it. And then I saw it Taylor's hair was no longer shocking red.

"Y- Your hair it's blonde!" I cried

"I know, I think it makes me look more like a... what was it you called them? The Charming's? Yes. I think it makes me look more like a Charming!" Taylor said

"A- A Charming?"

"James is in the process of adopting me!" Taylor smiled spotting our family watching us. Taylor nearly tore my arm off dragging me over to our booth

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty" she said smirking at James before turning to Snow.

"You must be Taylor" she said

"You must be our new mom" Taylor said I was a little taken aback my twin wasn't usually so forward Snow seemed taken aback as well.

"Ah... well, I... I um..."

"Good. We've needed a new one for fifteen years" Taylor said hugging Snow. I saw someone staring from the corner of my eye and turned. He was standing at the front of the diner mouth agape. He wore blue jeans and sneakers with a leather jacket thrown over a white t-shirt his messy dark bangs fell into is chocolate colored eyes in the way that I had always found adorable. He looked like any ordinary fourteen-year-old boy.

"Bae?" I whispered quietly. My body ached to be in his arms the pain from the weeks of our separation fresh in my mind. I gravitated towards him slowly. Suddenly I was standing before him

"Y- You're home!" He said everything felt numb

"Uh-huh" I heard myself say I was tempted just to throw myself on him and kiss him until we died from lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I said when I realized that he was waiting for me to respond.

"Your hair, it got longer" I touched my hair and laughed

"I guess so..." Baelfire's lips crashed down on mine, his arms snaked around me and he dipped me. Every fiber of my being felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. It occurred to me that what I was feeling was magic, not the magic of pixie dust, nor the magic of the counter spell, or Cora's magic, or even the magic of the sleeping powder. But good, pure magic, the magic of true love. Like Emma's magic but... different. Someone cleared their throat causing Bae and I to separate, when I saw it was James I groaned.

"Good evening sir" Bae said nervously setting me up right on my feet.

"Good evening young man" James said though he really meant 'You got five seconds to get your hands off my daughter or else you're dead meat!' Baelfire visibly gulped.

"I'll uh... see you later Tara" Bae said before practically sprinting out of the diner like the hounds of hell were after him. I shot James a glare

"Ooh Tara and Baelfire sittin' in a tree K- I- S- S- I- N- G" Henry and Taylor sang in unison

"Shut up!" I snapped kicking Taylor's ankle, which resulted in me earning a bruise the sized of softball on my arm

"Enough!" James said ending the fight before I could retaliate.

"How do you know Bae any way?" I asked Taylor. Taylor's face turned as red as what her hair use to be.

"He came around the hospital while you were gone, we talked." I shrugged not really caring if she talked to Bae or not I didn't own him. I slid into the booth next to James, his arm came up around my shoulders and I lay my head on his shoulder I looked around the diner it seemed the whole town was here laughing and chatting all except...

"Where's August?" I asked Taylor frowned

"August?"

"Yeah, August W. Booth" Taylor's eyes widened.

"Um Tara... No one's seen him." Henry said

"What?"

"He's missing Honey" James said

"What!? We have to find him he could be hurt!"

"We will" James said

"But right now let's just celebrate that we're together"

"But-"

"Your father's right Tara" Snow said James hugged me letting me drink in the smell of his cologne. Just then Henry yawned loudly

"I think it's time to go home" Emma said smirking

"I'm not sleepy though!" Henry whined

"Come on kid" Emma said sheparding Henry out of the diner James, Snow, Taylor and I after them.

* * *

That night after I got ready for bed James came into my room.

"So your mother tells me that not only did you go into the neither world without telling her, but you disobeyed her and climbed her a climbed a beanstalk after she told you not to. Is there any truth to that allegation?" I paled

"I can explain"

"I'm listening" James said arching an eyebrow at me.

"I just wanted to be brave! All my life I've been hiding within myself too frightened to speak out. So this was my one chance to be brave we may not be related by blood but I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I just wanted you to be proud of me!" James' expression softened and he sat next to me on my bed

"You are the bravest person I know," James said hugging me.

"And blood relation or not, you are right about one thing you are my daughter and I couldn't be prouder." James kissed my forehead

"But you're still grounded. Two weeks."

"Awww!" I whined

"Hey if your mother had her way you'd be grounded for two years this is the best I could get you" James said

"Now go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning Emma dragged Taylor, Henry and I grocery shopping. Finally after of hours of schlepping around Storybrooke getting ingredients for tacos. We headed back to the apartment.

"Hey um since we have a few hours until the party tell Mom and Dad I'm going to Bae's alright?" I said

"Uh- uh, you are still grounded and I'm in charge" Emma said

"But it's not fair! Dad ruined my moment last night! I've earned this!" I cried

"March" Emma said pointing up the stairs. When we reached the top Emma went to open the door.

"Wait!" I cried

"What?" Emma asked

"Mom and Dad could be in there!"

"So?" I arched an eyebrow at her

"Mom and Dad could be in there" I said again Emma's eyes widened and she groaned

"What ever happened to fifteen being an innocent age?" She asked.

"Five words. I. Go. To. Public. School." I said

"Wait I'm confused what are you talking about?" Henry asked

"Nothing!" Emma, Taylor and I cried at once as Emma quickly let us in before I could stop her.

"Hey guess what taco shells were on sale!" Henry said as he walked into the apartment.

"Tacos apparently not a big item in The Enchanted-"

"What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon." Henry said as Taylor ran ahead shielding her eyes I covered mine as well.

"The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest" Snow said

"And I needed to help her… rest" James fumbled

"Uh… let's go make the tacos, we have to make a lot because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight." Emma said

"We thought you were going to be back later" Snow hissed

"Well we weren't so maybe next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text or-" Emma stopped mid-sentence.

"You know what I'm- I'm going to make some tacos" Emma said I heard Emma walk away which left me.

"You realize I have very little innocence left from the little of a childhood I had and I'm trying to protect that right?" I hissed before stumbling to the room I shared with Taylor eyes still closed, but not before I heard James say,

"It's impressive that we could still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game."

* * *

Finally we all arrived at Granny's (fully clothed, thank God!) where a crowd was waiting for us. Everyone cheered, and Red rushed towards Snow for a hug.

"I wasn't worried a bit." She said

"I can tell." Snow laughed

"Oh, we all missed you." Archie said the two of them hugged.

"Archie!" I cried happily, as he hugged me too.

"I have _so_ much to tell you!"

"I imagine you do, I'll talk to you later" he smiled as Emma presented Granny with a tray of tacos.

"Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first." She said

"Don't I know it. Meat loaf back home? What a bitch." Granny said I giggled

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight." James said as Grumpy handed me a mug of hot chocolate and cinnamon with extra whipped cream.

"Mary Margaret and I – we have a saying… That we will always find each other. And, while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say… Here's to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret, Emma and Tara!" Everyone cheered

"And I know it's kind of late but, I'd like to say happy fifteenth birthday to my youngest daughters Tara and as of today Taylor." Everyone clinked glasses, as Regina entered with a casserole dish.

"Sorry I'm late." She said when everyone saw her Grumpy grabbed a knife.

"What is she doing here?" He demanded

"I invited her." Emma said

"When?" I whispered

"You and Henry were getting taco shells" Emma whispered back. Snow took Emma to the side along with James. I followed.

"We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now." Emma said

"Didn't you think to tell us about it?" Snow asked

"I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon." Emma snapped

"Oh God, don't remind me!" I moaned

"Emma, she tried to kill us – yesterday!" Snow cried

"No, she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry. He believes in her. And, right now, that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so… She gets one, too." Emma said I nodded

"Emma's right" I said before going over to sit with Henry and Regina as she sliced the lasagna she brought.

"I'm glad you came." Henry was saying

"Me, too." Regina smiled she saw Grumpy and offered him a piece of lasagna.

"Oh, I made a lasagna."

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" Grumpy asked

"Grumpy!" I snapped

"Be nice!"

"Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick." Regina replied

"I'll take a piece Regina" I smiled as Grumpy suspiciously sniffed the lasagna, but took it. Later in the evening, the party was winding down. People had split off into groups to talk, I had talked to Archie and he had told me that dreams were often desires we didn't know we had. Currently I was curled up into James' side as I listened to him talk. Meanwhile Regina sat alone in one of the booths. She grabbed her coat and decided to leave. Emma and I saw Regina exit, and followed her outside.

"Archie made a cake. And the girls are going to open presents. You don't want to stay for a piece?" Emma said

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay." Emma and I turned to go back inside.

"Thank you." Regina said

"You just said that." Emma pointed out

"F-For inviting me."

"Henry wanted it. I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together." Emma said

"Me, too. I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. I… I have his room just… Just waiting for him." I flinched

"Oh… I'm… I'm not sure that's best." Emma said

"Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him. Talk to David. At least he took care of him while you were away. Like I did, during the ten years you were away the first time." Regina snapped

"Okay. Thanks for coming." Emma said dryly we turned to leave, but Regina stopped us.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I… I'm… I'm sorry. Snapping at you – I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?"

"Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change. And, well, you are." Emma said

"Dr. Hopper said I was trying?" Regina asked

"He said you came to see him. That you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person. You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea." Emma explained

"Thank you. It was. I should be going." Regina left the diner and started to walk home.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep, so I got up and went into the living room. James was already there,

"Can't sleep either huh?" He said

"I need to ask you something, something important"

"What is it?" James asked concerned.

"What happened to my birth parents?" James paled

"Tara, sit down." I sat next to him on the couch.

"Your birth mother and her fiancé died in a fiery car crash on the way up here, you birth father died of a heart attack a few days later." I was numb

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart." James whispered I hugged him

"I'm glad she's dead. I hate her." I said

"Well I don't, she gave me you. I'm thankful to her for that." Tears poured down my cheeks a mixture of grief and love.

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too baby, now go back to bed you got school in the morning."

* * *

Emma, Henry and I were having breakfast at Granny's the next morning.

"So, what was it like? Over there?" Henry asked

"Well, let's see. There were ogres, the dead rising..." Emma said

"That was an interesting day," I agreed

"People trying to kill us. And…more ogres." Emma finished

"Awesome." Henry said

"Kid, we got to work on your sense of awesome. Come on. It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus." Emma said

"It's okay. I can go on my own." Henry said

"I know that you can. That doesn't mean that you should." Emma said

"David let me." I laughed

"Well, I'm not David." Emma said

"You used to let me."

"Well, I am not me. I'm walking you, because that's what mothers do. And I'm doing it." Emma said as we left the diner, where we were greeted by a distressed Pongo.

"Hey, Pongo. It's okay. It's okay." Henry said

"Where's Archie?" Emma said looking around Red bolted out of the diner.

"Emma, something's wrong." She said

"How do you know?" I shot Emma a look

"Never mind. The wolf thing. You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later." She said to Henry and me.

"Okay." We left. I waited until Henry was safely on the bus until I ran to Archie's office, Emma and Red were already inside I ran to the door and froze. Archie lay on the ground. I screamed

"Tara!" Emma jumped up and pulled me away

"No school for you today kid, David's going to want to keep you close after what you've seen."

* * *

Regina was sitting in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's station. Emma and James entered while I stayed outside with Snow who kept fussing over me and watched through the glass.

"Glad to see the Sheriff's station's now a family business." Regina quipped.

"Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie." Emma said

"Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?"

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them." James said

"Archie's dead?" A sob tore from my throat setting Snow off again

"Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you going into his office last night." James snapped

"Then she's lying. I was home all evening. After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness." Regina had a point...

"You've been caught before. Come on, Emma. Who do you think's lying – Ruby, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?" James had a point too.

Emma and James joined Snow and I outside of the interrogation room.

"So what do we do with her now?" Snow asked

"Lock her up." James said

"We can't lock her up, because she didn't do it." Emma said

"You really believe her?" James asked

"I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know."

"Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry, but-" Snow began

"I know what I saw. Look at her in there. The old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her."

"With all due respect, you don't know her like we do." James said

"Maybe that's the problem. I know in your kingdom, she was the Evil Queen. But here, she's Regina. And I'm still the Sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty." Emma said

"She tried to kill us!" I cried Emma shook her head

"So… Uh, what do you suggest we do?" Snow asked

"Let her go."

"Emma, sh-"

"We let her go, and then we find the truth." Emma said firmly.

* * *

I stood in the doorway to Archie's office numb as Emma, James and Snow searched for evidence. James was looking through a filing cabinet for Regina's file.

"Huh. Regina's file – it's empty." He said when he found it.

"So she did it. She killed the kindest soul in this town. A man who only cared about helping." Snow spat, a sob tore from my throat and Snow rushed to comfort me

"Oh my poor baby" she whispered as she stroked my hair

"I promise we'll find whoever really did this." Emma said

"Isn't it time you admit we already have? Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night, and now, her file is empty. That's… That's a lot of evidence." James said

"Maybe that's the point."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how it is in fairy tale land, but in the real world, it's usually hard to find evidence. But this has been way too easy. Unless, someone wants us to find evidence." Emma said

"What? So you think she was framed?" Snow asked helping me sit next to Emma on the couch

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened in this town." Emma said

"Yeah, don't we know it" I muttered

"Who would want to frame her?" James asked

"That's a long list, present company included." Snow said

"Yeah. But there's only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want." We all looked at each other.

* * *

We all rushed to Gold's Pawnshop where we were greeted by the devil himself.

"Ah… Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. You have your mother's chin, Miss Swan."

"Son of a bitch tried to kill us," I muttered

"We know that you killed him." Emma said

"And your father's tact."

"Someone's dead?" A petite brunette woman I hadn't seen before. I smiled

"You must be Belle I'm Tara." I said, I went ignored

"Dr. Hopper." Emma explained

"Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?" Gold asked

"Because all the evidence points to Regina." Emma said

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" Belle said sarcastically

"She's got a point," I said

"It's a frame job." Emma said

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her." Snow said

"Nice to see your memory's still intact, dearie." Gold said

"Wait what?" I asked

"Later" Snow promised as Gold continued

"But this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. It wasn't me."

"Why should we believe you?" James asked

"Because I can prove it. Ask the witness." Gold said

"No one was there." Emma said

"Well, that's not strictly true now, is it?"

* * *

James found Pongo and led him into the shop. Mr. Gold went to pet him.

"Hey, boy. Good boy. Good boy, good boy." He said I frowned

"I, uh… I didn't know you were such a dog person." Belle said

"Well… A long time ago, in another life, I got to know a sheepdog or two."

"That's fascinating. But unless you speak dog, how is Pongo going to tell us anything?" Emma said

"Through magic, of course." Gold said

"_Of coarse _why not use the very thing THAT ALMOST GOT US KILLED THE OTHER DAY?" I said James shot me a stern look

"It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to… _Extract_ his memories." Gold said unfazed by my comment, I yelped

"Extract?" James asked

"You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing." Gold promised

"Why should we trust you? Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us?" Emma pointed out

"Because I'm not going to be the one using magic – you are." Gold said

"Me? How?" Emma asked

"You have it within you. Told me so yourself. You witnessed it, didn't you?"

"Emma, you don't have to do this." Snow said

"If it tells us something about Archie's death, then so be it." Emma said Snow tightened her grip on me. Mr. Gold took a dream catcher out of one of the cupboards and held it up.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A dream catcher." Emma said

"How the fuck is a dream catcher going to help us?" I cried

"Tara!" Snow and James snapped

"Well… It's capable of catching so much more." Gold said. He slowly ran the dream catcher along Pongo's back, which caused it to start glowing a bright yellow.

"What is that?" Belle asked

"Memories. Now, Miss Swan. You show us how."

"How? It's just a jumble." Emma said

"More of a swirling vortex" I added

"Will it. Will it, and we shall all see." Emma took the dream catcher and held it in front of her. She concentrated on the jumbled swirl in the middle of the dream catcher, but nothing happened.

"I can't." She said

"Yes, you can." Pushed Gold Emma briefly closed her eyes, which caused the jumble to transform into an actual image. In the dream catcher, Pongo's memories of Regina entering Archie's office played.

"Emma… You're doing it." James said he sounded astonished

"I wish I could do that!" I said though everyone was to busy watching the dream catcher to notice.

"Regina." Emma said the memory got to the part where Regina grabbed Archie's neck. Snow and I, horrified, turned away. Having seen enough, Emma dropped the dream catcher and let it fall to the floor.

"You were right all along." Emma said

"I'm sorry, Emma." Replied James.

* * *

Emma rushed out of the shop, with James, Snow and I trailing behind.

"Emma! Wait. Where are you going?" James asked

"To get Regina."

"Well, can we talk about this?" Snow asked

"What's there to talk about? She killed Archie, now she's got to pay." Emma said frankly

"Emma, how do you plan on doing that? She has her powers back here." Snow said

"Yeah, well, you just saw what happened. So do I." Emma spat

"Yeah. You have something, but you didn't even know what the hell to do with it. And now, you're going to go take on the most powerful woman in town?" James cried

"Excuse me. Weren't you both the ones who've been pushing on the 'it's Regina' kick the whole time? You should be happy you were right." Emma cried

"We may be right, but I also know that going after her without a plan is a mistake." Snow cried

"So what do we do?"

"Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then." James said

"Fairy dust. Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it." Snow said

"Will that stop her power?" Emma asked

"It has before. The problem is, she'll see us coming." James said

"Ok, what? You guys seriously owe me a story!" I cried

"Later I swear" Snow whispered

"Leave that to me. Trust me – we're locking her up." Emma said.

* * *

Emma knocked on Regina's door, while James, Snow and I stood behind her. Regina answered.

"Miss Swan. I assume you're here to apologize." I almost laughed

"I saw you do it." Emma said

"What?"

"I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie." Emma said

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible?" Regina asked

"What the hell kind of question is that? People choke the life out of people all the time!" I asked again I was ignored

"Magic." James said Regina was stunned

"You-"

"I saw what happened, and it was you." Emma said

"_Gold._ He helped you. You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?" Regina demanded

"We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead." Snow said

"You can use magic… The saviour. Of course. Well, I can only assume he warned you, then." Regina said

"About what?" Emma asked

"That magic always comes with a price." Regina said as I mimicked her behind James' back.

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay." Emma said

"How's that?" Yeah, where is she going with this?

"Henry. He believed in you. His heart's going to break. That's both our prices." Emma said

"No. I will not let you poison Henry against me." Regina cried

"It's an interesting word choice, since you already did." Emma spat. The four of us started to leave and Regina followed us down the walkway.

"I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!" Regina yelled

"He's not! He's mine! And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it!" Mother Superior appeared from behind and tree and fired a blast of blue magic at Regina. However, she saw it coming in time and stopped it.

"Did you really think that would work again?" Regina spat she casually tossed the magic orb on the ground near James, Snow and I.

"You… You will not keep my son from me." She snarled

"Emma's son!" I shouted Regina magically threw Emma backwards down the walkway.

"Emma!" I screamed as Snow ran to help her up.

"So much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now." Regina sneered

"I don't need it. I already won. There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be." Emma said. Defeated, Regina magically disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

We all were waiting near the bus stop on the main street of Storybrooke.

"Henry's bus is going to be here any minute." Emma said

"You can do this." Snow encouraged

"Tell my son that someone he loved was killed by someone else he cares about? I don't know if I can. Yeah, I don't think I can do any of this. This is like real parent stuff. How can I be a parent if I never was one?" Emma asked

"I know. I've been asking myself the same question." James said

"Oh, no. You guys don't have to… It-It's different." Emma said

"No, it isn't. And yes, we have to. We can figure it out. So can you." Snow said

"You don't know me. You don't know what I was before Storybrooke. And trust me, I was not parent material."

"Yeah, but we know who you are since you've been here." James said

"What if I revert? Regina did." Emma said

"You're not going to. And the Emma I know was great with Henry." James assured her

"And I highly doubt you're going to turn into Mega Bitch" I said

"I was his parent for five minutes." Emma cried

"And I was yours for five minutes, too, but things are different now – for all of us. We don't have to go through any of it alone. We're _family._" Emma looked at all of us

"Emma, trust me they're _still_ trying to figure out how to parent _me_. And I'm the easy kid, you'll be fine" we saw Henry get off the bus. Emma walked over by herself to meet him.

"Since when were you the easy kid?'

"Shut it."

"Emma. I told you I could walk myself." Henry said

"I know. Something happened, and… I want you to hear it from me first."

"What is it?" Henry asked

"Come here." Emma led Henry to a bench where the two of them sit down to talk. I turned to Snow and James

"We're going to be ok right, all of us?" James and Snow looked at each other

"Of coarse, we are. We'll be just fine" Snow said hugging me. Just then the bus pulled away to reveal Taylor and Bae standing across the street,

"Excuse me" I mumbled as I headed towards them

"Where were you today?" Taylor asked

"Go ask Mom and Dad" I mumbled Tay rolled her eyes and crossed the street to our parents, Bae took one look at me and hugged me

"What happened?" He asked

"Dr. Hopper's dead" I said hoarsely

"And I walked in on the dead body" Bae pulled back eyes wide.

"Are you ok?" I shrugged

"I will be, I just need you to promise me you'll be careful, the town's not safe." Bae nodded

"I promise" he whispered

"Tara come on!" Taylor shouted

"I got to go… see you tomorrow?" I asked

"It's a date" Bae smiled.

_**Tada! Review!**_


	18. The Outsider

Later that week the Storybrooke residents gathered around Archie's casket and tombstone. It read 'Archibald Hopper – Friend and Conscience'. Snow gave the eulogy to the crowd.

"Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend." Tears poured down my face and James held me tighter as Snow continued

"And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying… Archie, we'll be listening." Marco walked up to the tombstone and laid Archie's umbrella against it.

"I miss you so much, my friend. Well, at least… You are in a better place." He said softly I sobbed harder as James and Snow tried frantically to comfort me. The funeral ended and Snow and James led everyone back to the apartment.

* * *

Back at the apartment, we watched Henry, who was brooding on his bed. Emma entered the room with a pop tart on a plate.

"Hey, kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a pop tart." She said

"No, thanks." Henry muttered Emma headed back to the living room, where we all were gathered.

"Well, that went well." She muttered

"Emma, you're doing all you can do." Snow said

"That's what makes me feel awful." Emma said I snuggled closer to James who kissed my forehead.

"Ladies?" Grumpy said

"The dwarves have been thinking. We have to ask – when do we go back?" He asked

"Back? Where?" Emma ask

"The Enchanted Forest. Our home." I sat up straighter

"You want to go back?" Snow asked

"We fought really hard to get here." Emma said

"Really, really hard!" I cried

"But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought." Grumpy said

"We're going to find her. There's only so many places she can hide." Emma said

"We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again." Snow said

"But it's not just her. The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?"

"He's right." Red said

"What if they see, you know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf, for example? Folks weren't exactly understanding back in our world."

"Um... hello! You've been visited by several outsiders before!" I cried gesturing to myself

"You don't count sweetheart" James whispered

"Okay, let's not worry about 'what ifs'. No one is here." Emma said

"Yet. Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy things like penicillin, we're a bit homesick." Grumpy said.

* * *

After the party James, Snow and I were washing dishes. We saw Henry sitting on his bed and calling someone.

"Who's he calling?" James whispered

"I have no idea" I whispered Snow motioned for us to be quite as she picked up the receiver to the kitchen phone. The recording on Archie's office phone could be faintly heard.

"You've reached the office of Archibald Hopper. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. I'm either with a patient-"

"Or dead." Henry said as he hung up. James sat next to him on the bed.

"It's okay, buddy. Things will get better, I promise. You just…got to hang in there." He said

"Doesn't feel that way." Henry said

"I know. I know." James whispered Pongo suddenly entered through the front door and rushed over to where Henry was sitting.

"Pongo!" Henry and I cried in unison

"How did he get in here?" Snow cried

"I brought him." Emma said as she came into the apartment

"Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loves this dog. We decided he should have him. That is, if you're up for taking care of him, Henry."

"Yeah, I am!" Henry cried then we all saw the trail of mud brought in by Pongo.

"Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up?" Emma said

"Okay. Come on. Come on, boy! Come on! Let's go! Come on, boy." Henry said leading Pongo out

"Alright," Emma began

"Look. I know that there's a lot to work out logistically, but-"

"No, no, no. I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea." Snow said

"It's just, six people and a Dalmatian in this loft. Things might get a little-"

"Cramped. I know. We'll get creative." Emma said

"Or… We could get our own place." Snow suggested

"You want to do what?"

"You want to move out?" Emma and James said at the same time.

"Whoa! I… It's just a suggestion." Snow said

"An awesome suggestion!" I said

"What's an awesome suggestion?" Taylor asked

"We're moving!" I cheered

"What?" Tay cried

"Whoa, hold on a second" Emma said before turning to Snow

"After twenty-eight years, isn't this what we've all been waiting for? To be together under the same roof?" She asked

"Yes!" Snow cried

"I just… Imagined a bigger roof. …With turrets. Being here in Storybrooke, we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it."

* * *

A few hours later after some house hunting, we stopped at Granny's Diner, Snow and James were looking through the real estate available in Storybrooke while I drank hot chocolate with cinnamon and extra whipped cream while Taylor picked at a salad.

"I really liked this one." Snow said pointing to a photo of a house we'd looked at

"I don't know. The yard looks kind of small." James said

"You going to say that about every house we look at?" Snow asked

"I grew up on a farm." James snorted

"This isn't about the houses, is it?" Snow asked

"We buried a friend this morning, Mary Margaret, and it made me realize… I don't want to die here." James said

"But our home, David? It doesn't exist anymore. The ogres are back. Cora's in power." Snow said

"Which is exactly why we need to return. To make things right – to fight."

"I'm tired of fighting!" Snow cried

"That's all we've ever done. We have a chance here – a chance to be together."

"I'm with Mom!" I cried lifting my glass like I was giving a toast

"But what if we don't belong here? Isn't it worth it to fight for what we really want?" James asked

"Unless, we don't want the same thing." Snow said there was an awkward pause.

"Um... I'm gonna head back to the apartment." I said heading towards the door.

* * *

I walked down the streets of Storybrooke at a brisk clip. The cold wind blew making me shiver, I finally arrived at my destination and knocked praying that she'd answer. The door opened and I smiled.

"Tara?" She sounded surprised to see me, I smiled the last time I'd seen her the curse had not yet been broken. And she had let me go, it had been awhile since then but I had to see her.

"Hi Kathryn."

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
